


Breaking News: Local Teen Adopts Five Cats

by HorizontalSplash



Series: Rad’s Cats [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Cats, Gen, Short, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizontalSplash/pseuds/HorizontalSplash
Summary: Rad adopts five cats.
Series: Rad’s Cats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: High Quality Ok KO Fics





	Breaking News: Local Teen Adopts Five Cats

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened.
> 
> Based on this dialogue prompt: “I may have accidentally adopted five cats.”

“I may have accidentally adopted five cats.”

Enid squinted at him from behind her sunglasses. “You did what now?”

Rad stood in front of her, holding five very active cats and visibly struggling to not drop them. “I accidentally adopted five cats, and I don’t know what to do with them.”

“Uh, keep them?”

“My parents are allergic.”

Enid squinted even harder at him. “Rad, you’re a were-cat.”

“Yeah, like, once or twice a month! I can manage that!” One of the cats, a white Maine Coon, climbed onto his head. Rad looked close to tears, though whether or not that was because he didn’t have a free hand to stop the cat or because he was having a cuteness-overload was up for debate. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I can’t manage this!”

Enid facepalmed and got up from her place behind the register. She moved to grab the Coon, but he jumped onto her head before she could reach him and decided to make himself at home. Enid stood frozen, struggling to not fall over or sneeze. The cat kneaded her hair and curled into a ball. His tail twitched, now in front of Enid’s eyes.

“That’s Pillow,” Rad unhelpfully supplied.

“Thanks.” She batted the tail away. Another cat had taken the empty space on Rad’s head, this one a black one with shiny fur. (Enid didn’t know that much about cats, but her second-hand knowledge from being around Rad told her that it was some kind of Shorthair. Not Siamese, but it looked similar to it. Maybe Oriental?) Unfortunately for Rad, his hands were too full to wage war with his head-cat’s tail, leaving him blinking hard every time it came close to his eyes.

“How do you accidentally adopt cats, anyway?” Enid said, lifting a blue British Shorthair (she knew that one, at least) out of his arms. “Isn’t adoption kind of difficult?”

Rad did a weird combination of a whine and a groan. “I panicked, okay? One minute there were adoption papers in front of me, the next I was walking out with five cats.”

“...That you’ve already named.”

“Yeah! You already know Pillow, this is Miracle,” he pointed at the one on his head, “that’s Menace,” the British Shorthair in her arms hissed at her, and she dropped him, “and these two are Spacey and AC.” He gestured to the two cats in his arms, a Pixie-Bob and a gray long-haired cat she couldn’t even guess the name of.

Enid took a deep breath in and out and rubbed a hand across her face. “Rad, why do you already have names for cats you didn’t mean to adopt?”

“I—uh—I volunteer?” Rad stuttered. “Yeah. At the shelter. So...I know their names.”

The two looked at each other, Enid pursing her lips and Rad sweating enough to fill a lake. She hummed, contemplating. “Zero out of ten. Believable reason, terrible execution. Don’t put lying on your resumé.”

“I’ve been wanting to adopt them for a while, okay?!” Rad said, plopping himself on the ground. Menace padded over to him and bit his hand, but Rad still smiled at him. “Ever since Teacup left, I’ve been wanting one, but, you know, my parents...”

Enid joined him on the floor. “Right.” Pillow jumped off of her head and into her lap. “You could always ask Gar if we can keep them here. It would give K.O. more work, but he wouldn’t mind.”

“You think Gar’s gonna let me keep cats in the bodega?”

“He would if you tell Carol.”

“That’s cruel.”

Enid shrugged. “It works, though.”

“I am not roping Carol into this just so I can keep my cats in the bodega,” Rad insisted.

They ended up roping Carol into it just so Rad could keep his cats in the bodega. In fact, she was very into the idea, and even offered to keep a couple in her dojo if she couldn’t convince Gar or they became too much to handle. Enid and Rad thanked her and the two teens headed back to their place of work.

“We’re going to have bodega cats,” Rad said.

“More like plaza cats.”

“That’s not any less terrifying.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be.”

The bodega door opened with a ding. Inside, the cats they’d abandoned had moved. K.O. sat in the middle of the floor, all five of them draped across him. He waved at the teens, a sheepish smile on his face.

Enid and Rad looked at each other and burst into laughter. All three of them fell to the floor, getting covered head-to-toe in cat fur and trying to gain control over their breathing.

“Maybe it won’t be so bad,” Rad said once they calmed down. He pried Spacey off of K.O.’s head and put her on his own. “It could be worse, right?”

“It could be worse,” Enid agreed. “Good luck not letting it get worse.”

Rad glared at her. “Wow, thanks.”

“No problem.”

He grabbed Menace off of K.O.’s lap and threw him at her.


End file.
